Lloraré por ti bajo la lluvia
by Ariadna
Summary: Death fic. leve shounen ai. la muerte de Tooya, Yuuhi P.O.V.


****

Lloraré por ti bajo la lluvia.

__

Por: Ariadna

Está muerto…

No puedo creer… que esté muerto…

-… ¿Yuuhi?… ¿Yuuhi, aún estás ahí?

Escuché la voz quebrada de Aya por el teléfono de nuevo y reaccioné.

-si, si, estoy aquí. Aya, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sentía su llanto del otro lado de la línea… ¡estúpida pregunta! ¡Claro que no está bien!

-Yuuhi… ¿qué…? ¿Qué voy a hacer?… Tooya… él era todo para mí…

-cálmate, Aya, y no hagas nada, ¿Ok? Voy para allá.

Colgué y corrí hacia mi habitación. Cogí mi abrigo y salí de casa lo más rápidamente posible. Mal momento para que mi hermana no estuviera en casa, ¡la necesitaba más que nunca!

Estaba lloviendo afuera… el día lloraba, por la pena de Aya, por la mía…

Tooya… sabía que Tooya iba a morir luego.. pero no esperé que tan luego… no tan luego… no sin antes decirle…

Kamisama, ¿por qué? Aya debía estar destrozada… después de todo lo ocurrido… ¡se merecía la felicidad! ¡Ella y Tooya! 

Te llevaste a Aki, a Shuro, a Chidori… ¡a mi hermano!… ¿Por qué Tooya? ¿Por qué él también?…

No golpeé a la puerta cuando llegué a su casa. Tenía llave, Tooya me la regaló. _Para cuidar de Aya cuando yo no esté_, me dijo. Que ironía…

Me quité el abrigo mojado y caminé apresurado por el pasillo… ¿dónde estás, Aya? ¿Dónde estás?…

¡Ahí!

Su cuarto… él está ahí, sobre el futon, parecía dormido… pero el llanto inevitable de Aya declaraba que no era así… 

Ella estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, con fuerza, presionando… como si ese simple gesto lo volviera a la vida…

-Aya…

Se giró al escucharme. Sus ojos están rojos, su cara pálida… se veía tan muerta como él… 

-¡Yuuhi!

Soltó la mano de su amado para correr a mis brazos, tratando de encontrar el consuelo en mi pecho. Pero no es así… no hay consuelo en ninguna parte…

Cayó al suelo, yo con ella… no podíamos sostenernos en pie… el dolor era demasiado…

Yo seguía mirando la figura inmóvil de él. Esperando tal vez que se levantara milagrosamente, como había hecho dos años atrás, en la última pelea contra Mikage…

Pero no se levantó. No se levantaría nunca más…

-es… está muerto… - murmuró Aya entre sollozos, haciendo notar lo obvio…

-lo sé, Aya, lo siento…

-… muer… to… muerto… muer… to.

Lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta cansarse… yo no repliqué, solo traté de abrigarla con mi abrazo…

sin embargo, estaba enojado, con Tooya, conmigo mismo…

¡Claro que estaba muerto! ¡El saberlo no nos hacía sentirnos mejor!

¡Rayos! 

¡Y yo lo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que moriría! ¡Él me lo dijo! 

Pero… pero simplemente no quise creerlo… no quise creerlo y me hice el desentendido… 

él me lo dijo… _llegará el día en que yo no esté… y quiero que cuides de Aya por mí…_

¡Idiota! ¡Solo se preocupaba de que alguien estuviese con Aya! Pero eso no haría que ella se recuperara… yo no lograría que ella se recuperara tan fácilmente… 

Porque estoy tan destrozado como ella…

El llanto de Aya cesó. Fijé mi vista en ella y vi que se había dormido.

Suspiré. Al menos el primer día pasaría para ella… y tal vez ahora yo podría llorar en paz…

La tomé entre mis brazos y caminé hacia la habitación de al lado. Donde estaba Aki durmiendo…

Aki… la pequeña niña con el nombre de su tío… un bebé de apenas un año… y su padre acaba de morir.

No es primera vez que me doy cuenta que la vida es injusta… lo es para esa niña… para Aya… lo fue para Tooya… y lo es para mí. 

Siempre lo ha sido para mí.

Si no podía estar con el ser que amo al menos quería que él fuera feliz… que fuera feliz con la mujer que amó, con su hija… pero…

¡¿Cómo puede ser feliz si está muerto?!

Lejos de su familia, lejos de mi… y yo tengo la misión de quedarme aquí… no puedo ir a buscarlo al más allá, porque me encargó cuidar de sus seres queridos, de Aya y de Aki…

Deposité a Aya en la cama, al lado de su hija, quien también duerme… Por favor, sigan durmiendo, no despierten aún, descansen…

Volví con Tooya… con la figura muerta de Tooya…

Ni siquiera pude despedirme… 

¿Por qué, Tooya? ¿Por qué? 

¡Podrías haber resistido más! ¡Sólo un poco más! Para llevarte a un hospital y al menos así… tenerte vivo unos días… aunque fueran sólo unos pocos días… 

Me dejé caer. Mis rodillas temblaban y no podía mantenerme en pie. Las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro… 

La muerte de Chidori vino de pronto a mi cabeza. Ella murió ahí. Antes de llegar a un lugar a salvo, en mis brazos… ¡por mi culpa! 

Y no alcancé a despedirme de ella… 

Y ahora… Tooya… tú…

Muerto, frente a mi… inmóvil… sin siquiera decirme una sola palabra…

Nunca hablamos mucho, es cierto, pero… pero mis sentimientos por ti siempre estuvieron ahí, presentes. 

Mi amor por Ceres no era lo mismo. Yo la amé a ella por necesidad… a Aya, por descarte… tenía que amarla a las dos, tenía que estar a su lado todo el tiempo, protegerlas… 

Pero tú, tú jamás necesitaste a nadie más que a Aya… y ella dio todo por ti. Se merecían el uno al otro… ¡deberían haber sido felices el uno con el otro!

No separados, no por la muerte…

La muerte que se ha llevado a tantas personas ya… 

¿Por qué tienes que estar lejos, con Chidori? ¿Por que ustedes se fueron y yo sigo aquí?

Aya te ama más que a nada en el mundo… no se repondrá… y si lo hace, será por Aki, por esa hija que dejaste atrás también, Tooya…

Pero yo, yo no tengo motivos para reponerme… 

Aunque… ¿reponerme de qué? Tu nunca me amaste… siempre estuve solo… pero yo te amé a ti, y nadie nunca lo supo… por eso me duele más…

Tengo que llorar en silencio, por el bien de Aya, de Aki… 

Pero lloraré de todas formas… no podré evitarlo…

Lloraré en noches como éstas, en donde la lluvia me acompañará en mi dolor, en donde nadie me verá salvo tú…

Porque este amor existió a pesar de que nunca fue expresado… y seguirá existiendo, porque no hay manera posible que te olvide… tal como Ceres, tal como Chidori.

Tu muerte a sido en vano. Te necesitan más aquí que en otra vida…. Nadie te necesitará más en otra vida como te necesitamos aquí…

Sin embargo, ya estás muerto… 

No hay nada que hacer…

Salvo esperar la siguiente noche como ésta, para volver a llorar por ti…

****

Owari~~

03/02/02

__

Notas:

um, un poco tosco, pero de todas formas… ¡mi primer fic de Ayashi no Ceres!

Y un Yuuhi-Tooya ^^ ¡mis dos chicos favoritos! Que junto con Aki son el trío dorado *_*

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado ^^;;

Ayashi ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Watase-sensei.


End file.
